forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorm Gulthyn
| power4e = Dead power Formerly: Exarch | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Lawful good | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = Dwarfhome | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Guardian of all dwarves Defense Watchfulness | domains3e = Dwarf, Good, Law, Protection, War | worshipers3e = Dwarven Defenders, dwarves, fighters | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Axegard (battleaxe) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Lesser deity | alignment2e = Lawful good | symbol2e = Shining bronze or brass mask with two eyeholes of flmae | homeplane2e = Bytopia/Shurrock | realm2e = Watchkeep | serves2e = Moradin | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Guardian and protector of all dwarves, dwarven guardians, defense, watchfulness, vigilance, duty | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Gorm Gulthyn ( ), also known as Fire Eyes, Lord of the Bronze Mask and the Eternally Vigilant, was a dwarven lesser deity who held the portfolios of defense and watchfulness and was the guardian of all dwarves. Overview Most dwarven enclaves stand in the path of aggressive Underdark enemies as they are built below the surface. The protectors of these realms venerated Gorm Gulthyn, the patron of watchfulness and defense. Gorm appeared as a humorless masked warrior with the goal of ensuring the safety of dwarven clanholds. He manifested on the Prime far more often than his companions in the Morndinsamman to defend the dwarven realms. These manifestations kept vigils on battlements, established traps and deadfalls in neighboring passages, and instructed his clerics on plans for a steady and reliable defense. Those who had seen him fight to defend dwarven communities related his stunning battle prowess, but they also commented that his combat maneuvers increasingly showed a growing desperation, as if he believed each battle might be his last. Followers Clerics of Gorm were known as barakor ("those who shield") and organized the defense of dwarven communities. They also acted as bodyguards, and taught locals the value of alertness and vigilance. When they entered the church, each barakor was assigned a charge they were to protect with their lives. Gorm's more powerful clerics often chose to defend important clan members, but lower ranked barakor seemed to have their charges determined randomly. These included children, elderly, and infirm clan members. Regardless of their charge's status, they were all willing to sacrifice themselves, also known as "paying Gorm's greatest price" in the church. Gorm's temples were typically plain stone constructions, which featured a central altar that contained the remains of a fallen barakor. Most of his temples also contained a small armory and were well defended from possible attackers. Rituals Barakor prayed for spells in the morning, usually followed by a tour of their community to ensure that no incidents happened at night. Each festival they celebrated with tedious procedures containing formal salutes, rhythmic grounding of weapons, and didactic, chanted prayers. Barakor frequently multiclassed as dwarven defenders or fighters. Dwarven defenders in the clergy of Gorm were offered the highest possible honor. Relationships Gorm considered Clangeddin Silverbeard, Marthammor Duin and Moradin his closest friends. He had confided his dying status only to them. History By the late 14th century DR, Gorm Gulthyn was dying. Over the centuries, as he kept using his essence to create avatars to defend dwarven kingdoms, his fate seemed to have become tied to those places. Each time one of the clanholds fell, something inside Gorm Gulthyn died. The divine fire in the eye-holes of his mask grew dimmer by almost imperceptible increments every time. With each new manifestation, Gorm became more careless in his defense, perhaps trying to end his condition on the tip of an enemy sword. All hoped for the Thunder Blessing and the resurgence of ancient dwarven bloodlines to restore his strength. Gorm's divinity was finally spent in a battle with the duergar deities, Laduguer and Deep Duerra in 1383 DR. Gorm and Haela Brightaxe both died in battle. After the Second Sundering, Gorm Gulthyn was once again present and revered by dwarves, but the circumstances of his return were unknown. Appendix References Connections Category:Diviners (2e) Category:Morndinsamman Category:Lesser deities Category:Lawful good deities Category:Dwarf domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:War domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Shurrock Category:Inhabitants of Bytopia Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of Dwarfhome Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes